


Movies

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Merrikat, Porn, Porn Star Jack, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack get's a new job at an independent movie company but his first day doesn't go quite how he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

_This is a porn film!_

This was the thought repeatedly running through Zack's mind as he watched the 'actors' before him. The premise? He was the land lord and she couldn't afford to pay him rent. You can see where this is going. 

When Zack had been offered the job as a runner at a small independent movie company he'd jumped at the chance, but nowhere in the jobs description did it even hint that they made _this_ kind of film. He glanced around at the other various employees around him, none of whom seemed remotely fazed by the scene that was quickly growing more and more graphic. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"And cut!" The director called from his chair and the two 'actors' quickly jumped apart, apparently not all was well in paradise. "Jack, Taylor brilliant as ever. Now time to go get ready, about 15 minutes should do?" They both nodded. Taylor made her way over to the bed, hand instantly slipping beneath the silk panties she'd been reduced to. "Boss we've got a problem." One of the cameras guys who Zack had learned was called Rian called to the director. "And what's that?"   
"Gaskarth called in sick."   
"Fuck!" He swore, running a hand through his hair as he paced for a moment leaving Zack to wonder who exactly this guy was. He seemed to be pretty damn important. 

He turned to Zack who was just awkwardly standing around waiting for someone to give him a job. "You! New guy." He pointed to Zack and indicated for him to come over. "Zack." He mumbled but the guy just waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah whatever. Look kid, you just got yourself a promotion." Zack blinked, utterly confused as he walked off. Rian sent him an apologetic and slightly embarrassed look before he mumbled. "You've just got to uh... help Jack get ready for the next scene." _What?_

He headed into the dressing room to find Jack fiddling with his hair. "About time! What were yo- oh, where's Alex?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked Zack up and down. "He uh, called in sick." Zack couldn't help but feel nervous under Jack's gaze. The guy was hot but he was also a porn star. Zack was clueless and out of his depth. "Guess it's your lucky day." He smirked and Zack blushed. "I don't really know what's going on here." Zack admitted, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Jack chuckled and grinned. "Wow, you are so innocent." He shook his head, still smirking. "I like that." Zack didn't really know how to respond to that. "Well sweetie your job is to help me get ready for the next scene. You know what the next scene is?" Zack nodded, cheeks aflame. The next scene was where they did the dirty. "Well I have to give a convincing performance and it just so happens that the lovely lady out there doesn't do it for me. So your job is to... get me in the mood." _Oh._ Zack couldn't help but feel awkward over the implications. "So uh." Zack cleared his throat a little. "How do we go about this?" Jack chuckled, taking a step towards his new play mate. "Let me show you how this is done."

He captured Zack's lips, hands trailing down his muscular torso as he pressed up close against him. He took a hold of Zack's hands, moving them so they were on his hips. "You gotta touch me for this to work pretty boy." Zack blushed but took the hint, hands slowly beginning to roam over Jack's body. Okay so this wasn't the worst job in the world, Zack could do this. He could definitely do this. 

His hands began to trail lower until he was tracing the edge of Jack's boxers. "You wanna touch it?" Jack smirked, whispering in his ear. "Go for it. Touch it, lick it, work it for me pretty boy." Yeah Zack could definitely do this.

He reached into Jack's underwear and took a firm grip of his member. He pumped the shaft a few times until Jack was hardening at his touch. He buried his face in Zack's neck, groaning and nipping and sucking at the skin causing Zack to gasp. "That's the spirit pretty boy."

They ground fervently against each other before Zack dropped down onto his knees. Jack grinned down at him as he watched Zack set to work, pulling down his boxers and licking a strip up the underside of Jack's cock. Jack hummed in approval as Zack took him into his mouth, swallowing him down before pulling off. Successfully driving Jack wild. "Not so innocent after all." He breathed, bracing himself against the wall behind them. Zack could feel himself getting hard as Jack moaned above him, gripping at his hair.

Things continued to get heated until Jack remembered that he actually needed to stay hard, he unfortunately still had to fuck Taylor. He pulled Zack off with a heavy breath. "Sorry pretty boy, but we're gonna have to pick this up later." He took a step backward and pulled back. He smirked down at the slightly dazed Zack, noticing his boner instantly. "If you're still sporting your little down stairs problem when I'm done then I'll give you a hand." He winked before heading back out to film the next scene. 

It was a slightly surreal experience for Zack. He watched in awe as Jack and Taylor went at it hard, moaning like hoars. It was kinda crazy how over the top they had to be, it wasn't such a turn on live but that didn't effect the situation in Zack's pants, Jack's promise echoing in his head. This was not how he had imagined his day when he woke up this morning. 

He found himself palming himself through his jeans as his mind began to wander, Jack the main star of each thought. Jack glanced up from the bed and they locked eyes for a brief moment, Jack's eyes drinking in the sight of Zack before he came hard. The sight of Zack just what he needed to finish and therefor wrap up the scene. 

They finished up before the two actors headed off to their separate dressing rooms. Jack grabbed a hold of Zack on the way, pulling him along behind him. They definitely had time before Jack was due back on set. 

The second the door was close Jack was kissing the muscular man hot and needy. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He groaned against his lips, Zack didn't really know what to say to that. 

Jack was quick to start moving things on, removing Zack's shirt before grappling with his belt. "God do me." He moaned, snapping Zack from his dazed state. _Okay so this is actually happening._ He grabbed a hold of Jack and slammed him up against the wall causing him to to moan again. Jack liked it rough. 

Once both of them were completely bare Jack grabbed lube and a condom from the top draw of the dressing table and handed them to Zack before turning around and bracing himself against the wall. Zack wasted no time in preparing himself before pushing into Jack's entrance. They both moaned as they gave in to the pleasure and desire that had been plaguing them since they're first encounter. They both needed this. 

Zack began to thrust hard gripping tightly onto Jack's hips in order to keep his balance Jack moaned guttural and deep. It was a totally different sound to this over the top, loud display for the camera only moments before. Zack felt kind of honoured that he was hearing it. 

Zack began to thrust in harder just as Jack began to roll his hips back onto his shaft, taking him in deeper. "God you feel so good pretty boy." Jack moaned out, feeling himself getting closer to his second climax. He was enjoying this once significantly more.

"Right Jack, we'll need you in f-" The door opened causing Zack to freeze in a panic. Rian stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene before him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Figures." He closed the door yelling a quick. "Five minutes!" Over his shoulder. 

"Zack for the love of god start moving." Jack groaned, horny and desperate for a release. Zack hadn't realised he was still staring wide eyed at the closed door but his throbbing dick quickly reminded him of the heat building in his stomach. It didn't take long after that for them both to reach their climax, Jack making a mess of the wall whilst Zack filled the condom. They both stood panting for a moment before Zack pulled out. Pulling off the condom and tying it before throwing it into the trash. 

Jack turned around and planted a sloppy kiss on Zack's lips before pulling back with a smirk. "I think I'll have to keep you around pretty boy." 


End file.
